marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 245
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Jerry * Smitty * Rob * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** Television City Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Barbara Walker interview covers a few points of Sue's career with the Fantastic Four: ** A brief recap of the Fantastic Four's origin from is recapped here. The only new bit of information provided is that the crash landing happened in Ithica, New York. This is the first time the location of the crash site is referenced. ** There is another mention of Sue using the "Invisible Girl" moniker, the last time someone questioned her use of this name was Power Man back in . Sue does eventually rename herself the Invisible Woman in after being mentally tormented by Psycho-Man. ** Sue mentions that her invisibility powers assisted her in helping the Fantastic Four defeat Doctor Doom the first time he fought the Fantastic Four. This happened back in . ** Sue also points out that she was able to knock out the Hulk once. That's not technically correct. She is referring to the battle against the Hulk in . Sue used her invisible force field to place a bubble around the Hulk's head, cutting off his air supply. This allowed the Thing to knock the Hulk out with a single punch. ** The love affair between Sue and the Sub-Mariner comes up as well. The Sub-Mariner became infatuated with Sue when he was first revived back in . However, after the events of , Sue had made up her mind that she wanted to be with Reed, as explained in . * Although unnamed here, Sharon Selleck is a member of the television crew as identified in . * Sue makes reference to the top floors of the Baxter Building being repaired. They were decimated when the FF were attacked by Terrax in . Reed began repairs . * Although seen destroyed here, HUBERT is repaired and operational again in . * Franklin restores Ben to his rock-like form in this story. Ben was reverted to his original dinosaur-skin like form (first seen in ) back in . According to Reed, that transformation was supposed to be permanent. * Franklin's powers go dormant again at the end of this story, but this only lasts until when they start manifesting again as precognitive dreams. * Franklin's "adult form" is not named here, but is referred to as the Avatar when it reappears in - . * Franklin next appears in where he helps the Micronauts get back to the Microverse. * Alicia appears here between the events of and . * The Fantastic Four next appear in to collect Diablo after he is defeated by Iron Man. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Mark Waldman, Michelle Cohen, Steve Elliott, Steve Thurman, Jeffrey Lowndes, and '' Joe Gardner.'' | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}